


Welcome to the Isle

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't kill me plz, I am not the best writer, I have only watched the first Movie, Mentions of Violence, Most characters are OCs, Other, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: A field trip to the island reveals traumatizing pasts, hidden legends, and a hero in the making.





	1. Arrival

When Mal and her friends learned of a surprise field trip to the Isle of the Lost they were less than impressed. They were surprised when Fairy Godmother put them in charge of the trip, but they were quick to lay down the ground rules:

1) Wear clothing that wouldn't stick out on the Island

2) Follow the Rotten 4's instructions

3) Stay together

4) Keep quiet

5) Don't get involved in anything.

While the people in the group found the instructions strange, they didn't protest, after all, the Rotten 4 did grow up there.

When the limos arrived at the Island, the mid day chaos had already begun. 'Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.' The four hoped.

 


	2. An Isle greeting

The first thing the group noticed was a gang of five heavily armed, heavily muscled guys approaching them. The sinister grins on their faces scared the Auradonians far more than they would admit. The gruff voice of the gangs leader echoed in the large area.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon slayer. I never thought you of all people would befriend the Auradonians, Mal." The leader growled. Mal glared at him, her reply was cut off by the laid back stride of a girl with two knives belted to her sides.

"Back in business already Monty?" The girl's deeper than normal voice taunted.

"This ain't any of your business Alfa." Monty threatened.

"Then I'll make it my business." The girl threw a punch square in his face before kicking the legs from under the second brute, she elbowed the third in his stomach, grabbed him by his jacket collar and threw him at the forth, taking them both down. She turned to the fifth and growled, he dropped his knife and ran. The girl turned to see the astonished looks on the auradonians' faced, she saluted before turning to Mal.

"Bit of a trouble magnet aren't you?" She laughed.

"I've never been so happy to see you Alfa." She replied.

"Was that a compliment, did Dragon Junior finally acknowledge me?" Alfa replied in mock confusion.

"Stop joking around." Mal laughed. The Auradonians were very confused at this point. Ben stepped closer to Mal, unsure of how to talk to her friend.

"Oh, you must be the King, allow me to introduce myself. Alfa Wolf-Claw, guardian of the Island at yer service." Alfa offered her hand, which he clasped in his own.

"Hey Alfa, where do you reckon is the best place for us to stay." Alfa rubbed at the eye-patch covering her right eye in thought.

"I would say your old place, but EQ, Devil and ex-genie still use it. The warehouse is probably your best bet." Mal and her friends nodded, resisting the urge to laugh at Alfa's nicknames for their parents.

"Lead the way." Alfa nodded and walked towards the old hangout, doing a few wall runs along the way.


	3. Warehouse Crew

The building they stopped at was a large (by Isle standards) metal building with rusted patches dotted all over it, the doors swung open with a low screech, there was a wooden bar lying next to them.

"Have to keep the doors locked somehow." Alfa shrugged, almost as soon as she stepped through the door, a boy wearing black and beige coloured clothing tackled her.

"Alfa! You're back." The boy laughed.

"Shane, what have I said about tackling me?" Alfa deadpanned.

"To not do it, or I get a black eye. But my eye is perfectly fine." Shane smirked. Alfa stood up and glared at him, he ran off.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Audrey asked.

"First of all, yes he is, secondly, don't go around saying words like that." Alfa told them seriously.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"It makes people think you care, which to them, makes you look weak. If you're weak you die." Alfa answered seriously.

"The Warehouse is the only place where we can truly be ourselves." She added solemnly.

"Alfa!" A high pitch voice shouted. Alfa smiled.

"Alright Harriet, your brace isn't giving you any trouble is it?" Alfa grabbed Harriet's right hand.

"Yeah, can you have a look at it please?"

"Sure, introduce everyone will ya?" Alfa walked off, carrying a skeletal looking device.

"My name is Harriet Hook." She pointed to two muscled boys standing at the far end of the room, one was wearing mostly red and the other was wearing mostly yellow

"The Gaston twins, Gaston Junior or Gaz and Gaston III or Tun." She then points to a group of three, a girl with a boy either side of her, they wore blue and black clothing.

"The Hades kids, from left to right, Cianide, Cinder and Suicide. She pointed to a girl wearing green and purple.

"Freddie Facilier." She pointed to a guy who looked like an older version of Carlos.

"Diego De Vil." Carlos smiled when he saw his cousin. Harriet pointed to a guy and a girl wearing light blue and green.

"Ursula's offspring, Ulric and Urie." A guy wearing red and purple.

"Rodent Ratcliffe, no one knows his real name, and I don't think I have to point out Shane Yu." At that moment Alfa walked back to them.

"Here it is, might last longer know. She said with a smirk.

"You're a real life saver Alfa, here." Harriet passed her an eye-patch with a detailed lightning storm pattern on the perimeter.

"Thanks, I'll put it on later." The Auradonians were confused 'why does she wear an eye-patch'.


	4. Alfa and her Father

"Hey Mal?" Mal turned around and noticed the curious expressions on her friend's faces. 'Please don't be about Alfa.'

"We wanted to know more about Alfa." Mal glanced at the floor. 'Fuck.'

"That's not something I can tell you, I'll talk to Alfa, but I don't know how much she'll be willing to say." The Auradonians nodded, they turned round and watched as Mal and Alfa talked, eventually the girl nodded and headed over to them.

"Okay, where shall I start?" The girl sighed.

"my father is Worriz." Fairy Godmother gasped in surprise, while the rest were confused.

"You'd probably know him as the big bad wolf." When she glanced at FG, the woman nodded.

"The big bad wolf's stories were a metaphor of the real story. If Maleficent was the Mistress of all evil then my father was the Emperor. According to the legends, he destroyed three empires in three days. He was very powerful. There was only one survivor from the attacks, they ran to the forth and gathered an army of sorcerers, or Storm Callers as they were known. The Storm Callers fought my father, but one of their own betrayed them, claiming that taking a life was wrong, she helped my father escape and eventually, they fell in love." Alfa looked at the scared expressions on the Auradonians' faces.

"The story of the three little pigs was a metaphor for the three empires and the story of little red riding hood was a metaphor for the battle between my father and the storm callers." At the confused expressions, she continued.

"They say my father's legend caused people to commit suicide at the mention of it's name. Hell, even the version I told you was watered down." When the other's nodded, Alfa continued.

"When my father was eventually sent here, the Storm Caller followed. They were happy for six years **(it has been one year since the movie so the island in 21)** , they didn't care about controlling the island, they had each other and that was all that mattered." Ben glanced at her.

"There's a but isn't there." Alfa nodded.

"But, when I was born, my mother disappeared. My father was driven into a rage, he blamed me for her disappearance. Let's just say he is the most abusive parent on the Island and I'm an only child." There were several gasps.

"What did he do to you?" FG asked, Alfa smiled sadly. She turned around and took off her denim and her leather jackets as well as her black t-shirt, revealing long, jagged scars covering her back, when she heard more gasps, she explained.

"Used to chain me to the ceiling and whip me, he had a whip which was lined with silver. I'm a werewolf, so it burned me as well as cut me." She put her shirt and jackets back on and turned around to meet the Auradonian's horrified expressions. She showed them her arms.

"Some of those were from his silver bladed knife." She then lifted her shirt to show a six pack with noticeable bruises.

"Internal scars caused by his silver tipped gauntlets." The Auradonians looked like they wanted to throw up.

"How are you still alive?" Jane asked.

"My cousins, they always stopped him before he could kill me, but there was nothing they could do to stop him from doing these." Alfa looked down for a second.

"Okay, no interruptions for the next lot." When they nodded, she continued.

"Me and my cousins weren't happy with the gang activity on the isle, so we fought them. We split the island into five sections. Coyote watched over the docks. Jackal watched over the deserted plains. Fawkes watched over the woodland. Mongrel watched over the bridge, and I watched over the market area." She sighed.

"We only delt with the gangs we caught hurting people for no reason. One day I was heading back from my rounds, and I saw Monty and his goons with my cousins bound in front of them and their knives on the ground, I was given a choice. I could either save my cousins and they'd kill everyone who lived in the warehouse, or I could save the kids and they'd kill my cousins." Alfa took a breath.

"I chose the kids and I had to watch as Monty's goons beat my cousins until they could barely breathe. It was too late for me to grab any medical supplies. I had to watch as one by one, they bled out in my arms." The Auradonians were silently crying. Alfa pointed to a black-tinted knife and a black leather band with titanium studs.

"Those were Coyote's." She pointed to a green-tinted knife and two metal piercings.

"Those were Jackal's, I don't like piercings much so I wear 'em on my pendant." She pointed to a white-tinted knife and her leather jacket.

"Those were Fawkes'." Finally she pointed to a red-tinted knife and her fang pendant.

"Those were Mongrel's." She sighed and motioned that it was okay to ask questions.

"Your eyepatch, you never mentioned it." Lonnie stated.

"The first fight I got into without my cousins, I hadn't got used to them not being there, turned round to tell Fawkes to watch his side and ended up getting slashed in the eye." She took the eyepatch off, revealing a jagged scar and a milky white eye that contrasted her cobalt blue one. The Auradonians watched as she walked over to the other side of the room, where Shane quickly hugged her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ben asked.

"No, probably not." Evie sighed.

"A lot of them went through traumatic experiences, I mean it's been a year and we're still not over ours." Mal laughed sadly.

"Alfa definitely got the worst." Carlos nodded.

"Is there anyway we could bring her back with us?" Audrey asked.

"No." Jay sighed.

"She's the only one who fights the gangs, she won't leave until all the kids in this room are safe, plus I don't think she'll be fond of people staring at her patch and scars." He continued. The Auradonians knew that somehow, they had to help Alfa.


	5. Graves

When Lonnie woke up that morning, she heard footsteps near the warehouse's entrance, she watched in silence as Alfa gently pulled the wooden plank from the door handles. Shane silently approached her, Lonnie couldn't make out their words, eventually Shane nodded and walked over to her.

"We know you're awake." He whispered, Lonnie smiled sadly at him.

"I know you're Mulan's kid, you're not even a little bit cautious of me?" Lonnie shook her head, Shane smiled in relief. He turned around and motioned Alfa over. The girl sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm heading out for a while, want to come with?" Lonnie was surprised at the invitation but nodded anyway. The two walked out the door, Lonnie watched Shane close it and heard the scraping that meant the plank was back in place. Alfa started walking and Lonnie followed quietly, a few minutes passed before Alfa spoke.

"You're different than the others." She stated, at Lonnie's confused expression Alfa continued.

"When Monty and his goons showed up, you wanted to do something, I could see it." Lonnie looked at the floor.

"Why didn't you?" There was no accusation in Alfa's voice, just curiosity.

"Mom and Dad taught me how to fight, but they always told me to only use it for self-defense." Alfa nodded.

"You didn't know whether to help your friends or do what your parents told you." When Lonnie nodded, Alfa continued.

"I was similar. I wanted to stop the gangs, I thought we should be helping each other not hurting each other, like our parents were. I knew that if I started protecting people, I would hurt others. I was afraid of becoming my father." Lonnie placed a hand on Alfa's shoulder.

"As a werewolf, my default emotion is anger. There were countless werewolves in the past, who killed their loved ones due to their uncontrollable rage. I was afraid of that." Lonnie looked at the girl sadly, thankful that she was on Alfa's right.

"Thanks to my cousins, I learned how to channel my anger, how to store it up and use it without submitting to it. My father, he made me feel useless, he used to tear my anger to the surface and torture me until I felt numb." Lonnie couldn't believe that any parent could do that.

"When my cousins died, I lost it, I couldn't hold it back. I almost killed Monty and his goons that day. I was almost a murderer, the anger wore off, and all I saw was my bloodied hands holding a knife to Monty's throat. I became the very thing I feared." Lonnie gasped, Alfa sighed and looked at the worn concrete.

"I didn't notice the wound on my shoulder until I got back to the warehouse, one of the buggers shot me straight through the shoulder and I didn't fucking feel it." She growled.

"I felt so numb when Harriet patched it up. I looked at those kids and saw the adoration in their eyes. Their fearless protector returned, covered in the blood of her enemies and not even flinching when her only wound was patched up." Alfa scoffed.

"All I saw was a monster, a person who failed to save the only family who cared about me, and a person who almost murdered someone in a fit of rage." A lone tear leaked from the girl's eye.

"No one heard from Monty until your visit, I fear he may try to harm you and your friends in retaliation." Lonnie flinched slightly.

"You're not a monster Alfa, and you're not alone." Alfa sighed.

"I'll help you fight." Alfa looked at Lonnie in surprise.

"That is why you told me all that, right?" Alfa shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you that, because you understand it better than the others. Your parents fought in a war, surely you know of their nightmares." Alfa looked at the determined expression on Lonnie's face.

"I do, they help each other with them. But you, no one's ever helped with your nightmares, have they?" Alfa shook her head.

"I've needed to be strong for them, to be the one who runs head-first into fights to protect them. I don't know how to be anything else." Alfa felt Lonnie grab her arm.

"Then let's make a deal, I help you with your nightmares, and you teach me how to protect our friends." Alfa was silent for a few moments before nudging Lonnie's shoulder, making her stumble forward. She'd been friends with Mal and Jay long enough to know that Alfa agreed. The two carried on until they came across four black crossed leaning against a wall. Lonnie didn't need to see the messy scratches on them, to know that Alfa's cousins lay there.

"All that remains of 'em, a few old twigs and blurry memories." Alfa sounded a lot older than that morning.

"I've taken enough hits to the head to cause some of the memories to fade, some days I can barely remember their faces. One day I'll look at these and wonder why I keep coming back, why a bunch of old twigs mean so much." Another tear slowly dropped to the floor.

"Mal did a drawing of 'em a while back, but it's so faded, all that's there is blurry lines." Alfa sighed.

"It's funny, the few things I have to remember them, aren't enough. Some days I look at 'em and wonder where my cousin's are, what's takin' 'em so long only to realize, they died two years ago, the night I left home. Other days I look at them and I can't remember who owned them first." Lonnie felt her heart clench at the idea of not being able to remember her family, she felt sadness for Alfa coil around her heart like a viper.

"Let's get back before your friends think I kidnapped ya." The weak smile on Alfa's face was enough for Lonnie to know she was rebuilding her walls, her features settled back into a laid back smirk, but the years worth of pain and sorrow wouldn't leave her eye. As they walked back, Lonnie made a note to talk to the others about this, something told her that Alfa wouldn't mind if the others knew. One thing was clear though, Alfa was breaking and only time would tell whether or not she would heal.


	6. Preparations

When Alfa and Lonnie returned, everyone was awake. Alfa went over to the Gaston twins and Lonnie went over to her friends.

"Where did you go?" Audrey asked.

"Alfa went to see her cousins' graves, I went with her." Lonnie sighed and began to tell them about the conversation she had with Alfa, by the end her friends were concerned.

"I know Mal and the others trust her, but is it really a good idea to say near someone who almost killed a person twice their size." Audrey's answer came from Evie.

"Alfa's a good person Audrey, I can't even begin to tell you what she's done for us." She pointed to herself and her friends.

"Most of us would be dead if it wasn't for Alfa." Carlos added.

"Guys, we need to help her, she's breaking, I can see it." Lonnie told them. Mal sighed.

"I agree with you Lonnie, but Alfa hasn't been helped after her cousins died and that was two years ago." She folded her arms. Any replies were interupted by Alfa.

"Hey guys, I overheard everything. Just know that I won't ever be a danger to you, I know you might not be willing to trust me at the moment, but I will never harm anyone I care about." She told them, it was clear she didn't expect them to believe her.

"So, you ready Lonnie?" Lonnie nodded and the two of them walked to a clearing.

"What weapon do you prefer?" Lonnie thought for a few moments before choosing a sword. Alfa threw a wooden rod at her.

"Let's see what you got." The two fought for a while, Lonnie barely managing to hold against Alfa's aggressive strikes, 'seriously, how can she switch from standard to reverse grip that quick'. Eventually they stopped.

"Your main problem is that you were only taught how to defend yourself, not attack." They went through a few more drills until they both won three rounds each, Lonnie was amazed at how easily Alfa could point out her weaknesses and teach her different ways to counter them, she even taught her how to switch her grip in a few seconds.

"It's easier if you've learned how to do it with a knife before." Alfa shrugged. Throughout the day Alfa taught the Auradonians how to fight and the Gaston twins worked on reinforcing the doors, as well as building some ledges on the walls. Alfa did a brief perimeter scan before going to bed, 'we're ready for ya, Monty'.


	7. The Letter

"FUCK!" That wasn't what the Auradonians had expected to wake up to. At the far end of the warehouse, Alfa was pacing, her right hand clutched at her head, it looked as though she was trying to crush her own skull.

"Alfa, what's wrong?" Mal spoke frantically as the core four approached, In answer Shane threw an old scrap of paper to Mal, she read it to the group.

 

_Alfa,_

_I have realized that I am unable to best you. This is a warning, I know where you are and I have your home surrounded. Meet me at the bridge to Auradon so that I can reunite you with your pathetic cousins. If you refuse, I'll let your father know where you are. I'm sure you can imagine what he'll do. You have 1 day to make up your mind._

_-Monty_

 

"This is bad, right?" Jane looked at Alfa.

"Yeah. Alfa either dies or her father kills all of us, then Alfa." Evie shivered. Alfa walked over to her bed and started to collect her knives.

"Alfa, please." Shane cried.

"I have no choice Shane, I can't risk my father hurting everyone here. Besides, I never said anythin' about goin' down without a fight." Alfa put her jackets on and turned to face Shane.

"Then let me come with you." Alfa sighed and shook her head.

"I can't risk it Shane, besides I need you to keep an eye out here. Monty's lied before, I need someone here who can take charge in case my father shows up." She placed a hand on his shoulder. A tear fell from Shane's eye, he nodded and pulled Alfa into a hug.

"You mess 'im up good, ya hear me." Alfa laughed but nodded anyway. She glanced briefly at the core four, gestured to her heart twice and her head before running out of the room. When she left, the core four started crying.

"Guys, what did that gesture mean?" Ben glanced at them.

"It means goodbye." Evie's voice cracked.

"The part where she gestured to her heart twice, she was saying that she will die protecting us." Carlos' voice was just above a whisper.

"The part where she gestured to her head, she was saying she'll watch over us." Mal's voice was steady, but her eyes glistened with tears. Jay just stood there, tears leaking silently from his eyes.

"She's that certain she's gonna die?" Lonnie was surprised.

"Alfa only beat Monty the first time because her anger was driving her. The second time she caught him off guard." Shane sighed.

"But this time he's prepared." Ben was scared for the young girl, she was two years younger than them, but she'd already been through so much and it was likely that she wouldn't return alive.


	8. Return

The warehouse was silent, the kids who lived there were close to the doors in case they needed to run, the core four and the Auradonians were in the middle of the room with Shane.

"Do you think she'll make it, dear?" Fairy Godmother turned to Shane.

"Alfa's strong, but she isn't invincible. She's been walking the line between life and death for as long as I can remember." The others were saddened by this. Ben felt anger towards his father for not helping the Isle's children earlier.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ben barely managed to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Diego has his guys out looking." Shane replied, Carlos perked up slightly.

"James and Henry?" The Auradonians looked between the two boys.

"Yeah, no prizes for guessing who's kids they are." Shane smiled slightly. All further comments were stopped when a knock was heard, Shane walked slowly towards the main door and cautiously removed the plank from the handles. The Auradonians watched, horrified, as Alfa limped through the door, she was clutching at her right side where she was bleeding heavily, there was a small gash on her forehead that seemed to have stopped bleeding a while ago. Shane led her to one of the beds and gently removed her jackets and shirt, Harriet walked over to her with a needle, thread, bandages and two bottles of alcohol.

"What are the bottles for?" Doug was very curious.

"There are three kinds of alcohol on the island. One is used to disinfect wounds, one is used to numb minds so the pain isn't as bad, the final one is used if someone just wants to get drunk." The Auradonians watched as Alfa's wounds were cleaned and stitched, they were surprised when Alfa didn't flinch, 'how much pain has she felt to not flinch?' Ben thought solemnly to himself. They watched as she took a swig from the other bottle, Shane gently removed her knives and combat boots before helping her lie down.

'We need to help her.' Ben could see that the others thought the same. 


	9. Escape Plans

When Alfa woke up that morning she felt numb, when she tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain on her side 'figures'. She relaxed when she saw the core four and the Auradonians walking towards her. Mal sat on the edge of the bed an placed a hand on her shoulder,

"How are you feeling?" The Auradonians thought she sounded harsh but the small smile on Alfa's face suggested otherwise.

"It'll take a lot more than a couple lucky strikes to keep me down." Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"Do you think we're safe now?" The Auradonians jumped, not realizing Shane had arrived. Alfa just shook her head.

"Monty wanted to kill me, sure I got two new scars but Monty got worse, he made the mistake of threatening you guys. He'll no doubt be with my father now." Alfa sighed and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side.

"We need to call a meeting, the warehouse is no longer safe." When Shane nodded Alfa turned to the Auradonians.

"I know I'm springing this on ya awfully quick, but we have no where else on the Island to go. I'll understand if ya say no, but we need to get off this rock." Alfa glanced at the Auradonians, Ben and the Fairy Godmother were suddenly struck by how young Alfa really was, sure she was fifteen but Fairy Godmother recognized the signs of a person who had matured too fast.

"Sure, I'll have to arrange for a larger transport, but it should be manageable. I just need to figure out how to get round the no WiFi thing." Ben nodded to himself, Alfa frowned before turning to Carlos.

"Did you ever finish that router you were working on?" Carlos nodded.

"Call whoever ya need, I have a few things I need to check on, then we need to plan something with the others." When the Auradonians nodded Alfa motioned for the core four to follow her.

"I want to see their graves, one last time." The core four nodded, they knew it would be hard for Alfa to leave them. The five of them headed out, Alfa only stopped once to give an order to Tun. After a few minutes they arrived, the core four turned around to give Alfa some privacy.

"Hey fellas, I know I visited two days ago but I won't be able to visit ya again. Me an' the others, we need to get away, it's too dangerous to stay any longer. I miss you guys like crazy, I still remember everything you taught me. I thought I'd have more to say than that, I'm sorry. I'll see ya on the flip side." A few tears leaked from Alfa's eye, she nodded at the core four and led the way back to the warehouse. When they arrived everyone was gathered near the far wall, Shane and Ben informed Alfa of a few details before she walked to the front of the group.

"Alright everyone listen up." Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to their unofficial-leader, Ben could see why, Alfa held herself with an air of confidence and the weariness in her eye was almost-completely hidden by determination.

"We're getting off this rock." She raised a hand to get the murmurs to settle.

"I will answer any questions at the end, but right now I need you all to shut up and listen." Ben almost laughed at the soldier-like actions of the Isle kids, all of them focusing back on Alfa at the same time.

"From what Shane has told me, my father will be here by tomorrow evening. We need to act quickly." Alfa paused but carried on when no murmurs broke out.

"After I end the meeting, all of you will be expected to pack up everything you want to keep, we won't be returning once we leave." Alfa briefly glanced at the few crates at the other end of the room.

"We will finish what remains of our rations tonight, there will be more in Auradon." A few people nodded at this information.

"Those of you who normally keep watch at night will be switched with a few others, I need all of our best fighters fully rested." There were a few murmurs but they were silenced before Alfa said anything.

"We rise first thing in the morning to avoid the midday rush. If we leave during the rush, we risk losing people and if we leave afterwards it may be too late." Alfa turned to Ben briefly, at his nod she continued.

"Harriett, Urie and Ulric know the docks, they'll be at the front with me. Gaz and Tun will be at the back with Shane and his hunters. The core four and the Auradonians will be kept in the center, the rest of you will be at the sides." She took a breath.

"When we get to the boat, everyone is expected to lie down on their fronts until we pass the barrier. Once we get to Auradon, we will have a few medical checks and some food. Any questions?" Rodent raised his hand.

"What happens then?" Alfa smiled slightly.

"Firstly, who do you all see as your leader?" When everyone (minus the core four and Auradonians) pointed to Alfa she continued.

"When we get to the mainland, we're all free descendants. I would say kids but we've seen too much for that title to fit us anymore and we won't be seen as adults yet. For two years I have been your leader, guardian, friend, sister and anything else you've called me. When we get to Auradon, it'll no longer be my job to protect you or lead you, There'll be no more need for a guardian, that time ends the moment we leave. When we get there, we live our lives the way we were supposed to, as free people." There was silence for a few moments before the people in the room started to chant Alfa's name, she smiled briefly before speaking again.

"When the wolf howls,"

"THE FALCONS FLY." The Isle kids yelled at the same time. Alfa howled and the group broke apart as the kids started packing. Ben glanced at Alfa, 'She would make a good General one day.' He laughed quietly to himself and he and his friends went to help the others pack. Alfa watched the kids with a sense of pride, she wasn't the cowardly child she used to be anymore and pretty soon she wouldn't be the fearless protector, somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear her cousin's last words to her;  _"Take  care of them." "You made the right choice." "We're proud of you." "We'll always be watching over you."_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shane draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Well done." They smirked at each other.


	10. Setting Off

That morning, everyone got organized into groups, Alfa stood on one of the empty crates doing one last sweep of the room. 'I'll miss this place.' She thought to herself, her musings were interrupted by Mal.

"It's kind of strange to be leaving this again." Mal ran a hand over the cracks in the only stone wall.

"How did you do it the first time?" Alfa glanced at her, Mal laughed slightly.

"I didn't have a choice the first time, guess we don't get a choice this time." Alfa nodded.

"It's gonna be strange not leading 'em any more." Alfa gazed at the other kids and waved when one of them smiled at her.

"They'll still see you as their leader Alfa, for the first few days at least." Mal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anything I should be prepared for?" Alfa already knew, she just wanted to confirm it.

"They'll like be staring at your patch for a while, and your scars if they do see them." Alfa nodded.

"They might not approach you for a while with the whole 'Villain Kid' thing, might be longer if they find out you're the leader." Alfa laughed quietly.

"Understandable. We should get going." Mal watched as Alfa walked towards Harriett, Urie and Ulric.

"Alright everyone, you know your positions, stay together and tonight we'll be living like Kings." Everyone laughed at her joke. They all walked out of the building in silence, just because they were trying to avoid the rush, didn't mean they wouldn't have trouble. After twenty minutes, they reached the docks.

"Okay, now we wait for the boat, you may do as you wish for a while, but stay in hearing range." Everyone nodded and broke off into smaller groups, Shane and his hunters stayed either side of the docks, marking off certain areas. Alfa sat closer to the way they came from, she had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. When the rush started, the boat pulled into the docks, just as they were about to board, they heard a howl. Alfa froze in her place and turned her head slowly. Standing before them was a 6'7 man with messy black hair, his crimson eyes were bloodshot and his veins were stained black, his feral snarl turned into a grin.

"Hello Alfa." His grating voice sent ice down her spine and she could feel her scars pulsing.

"Father?" 


	11. Father VS Daughter

"Get them out of here, NOW!" Alfa yelled at Shane, he looked at her in panic.

"What about you?" He desperately hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she was.

"I'll buy you some time." She said as she unsheathed the knives on her belt, Shane looked as though he was about to protest but he did what she told him anyway.

"It's been an honour, Alfa Wolf-Claw." Alfa smiled sadly at him and turned to face her father, the man smirked at her, she could tell he was going to enjoy this.

"So this is what you've been up to for the last three years." His tone was mocking, he was trying to rile her up.

"How do you think they'll feel when they realize their protector is nothing more than coward?" Alfa growled slightly, her grip tightening.

"Did you really think you could escape me forever?" Alfa felt a sense of dread sink in, no matter what she did she would never be free from him.

"I think it's time to end this game." Worriz charged her, his sword held high. Dread gave way to anger, 'all this was a game to him?' she crossed her knives above her head blocking his sword. While it was true she was a lot stronger than she was two years ago, it didn't mean she was strong enough to stall her father's sword for long. Alfa grunted and threw her arms out, staggering her father, she kicked his ribs which sent him back a few paces.

"This might be more fun than I thought." He slashed his sword at her, while she managed to avoid it for the most part, she could feel her eye-patch fall away. She opened her blind eye while her father laughed.

"See, you are nothing without me. But that's just it, you can't see, can you?" He laughed at his own joke. Alfa felt a primal part of her mind open, she didn't have much time, this man was a monster but he was still her father she wouldn't let the beast inside her destroy him. Worriz noticed the change in her eyes and grinned.

"Let it out Omega, show them just how dangerous you are." Alfa bristled at his pet-name for her, that name marked her as his punching bag, that name is what made her feel worthless in the first place. She could feel a primal rage pushing itself to the surface, it was taking a lot of energy to hold back.

"Enough, I grow tired of this, it's time for you to meet with your ancestors." Their blades clashed again, Worriz broke through her defense and Alfa rolled out of the way, she stood up and drove one of her knives into his shoulder. Worriz howled in pain before wheeling round and punching her in the jaw. His silver gauntlets burned her skin and the spikes drew blood. Alfa grit her teeth, holding back a wince.

"I admit, you're stronger than I gave you credit for, but alas, it's time for this to end." He swung his sword towards her, Alfa was too disoriented to avoid it. Her leather jacket absorbed most of the strike but she could still feel it, the blade slicing over the scars on her back. Alfa roared in pain, Worriz kicked her legs from under her and held his sword above her heart.

"I have to say, this has been fun. But all good things must come to an end." His grin was feral and his eyes shone with the primal instinct that ~~blessed~~ cursed their bloodline. Alfa closed her eyes and waited for the blow, instead she heard her father cry-out. When she opened her eyes an arrow was sticking out of his shoulder, she turned her head and saw Shan Yu storming towards them. The man pushed Worriz away from her, but dropped a bow, a long piece of rope and an arrow in the process.

"Go!" He roared, Alfa noticed that the boat had left the docks, she climbed on top of one of the buildings, ignoring the pain. When she got there she tied the rope to the arrow and spotted the boat, she shot the arrow and smiled when it got stuck in the crate at the back. She strapped the bow to her back and grabbed the rope. After a brief dip in the sea, she clambered onto the boat and dropped to the floor, soaked and aching.

"Surprise." She murmured, noticing the surprised looks on her friends faces. When she was sure that they would be safe she allowed sleep to claim her.


	12. Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening during the events of the last chapter.

Shane griped the front of the boat, his knuckles turning white. Thankfully, everyone knew to keep their distance. 'Why?' A voice in his head kept repeating. Alfa, the girl he loved more than his clan, the girl who risked so much every day of her life was gone.

His thoughts drifted to the day he first met her, he had been ambushed by a small group of guys. They would have killed him until she appeared. He remembered the fear on their faces when Alfa showed up, she was different to the others, rugged, fearless, invincible. When he looked at her he saw a true hero, not the perfect prince but a scarred warrior. He laughed quietly to himself, she wasn't afraid of hurting people just killing them, she didn't care what people thought of her and he loved it.

His thoughts turned life in the warehouse. The warehouse was their fortress and Alfa was it's king, she kept everyone who lived there safe and in line. He was often amazed by how quickly she could go from being everyone's sister to the ruthless general that fought for them and most likely died for them.

Shane heard Ben approach.

"Ya know it's funny. Out of all of us, Alfa was the one who deserved freedom, but she was the one held back by the most chains." Shane knew the King didn't deserve the anger being thrown his way but Shane couldn't help it.

"She wouldn't have left that place if it meant leaving us, not after her cousins left the island in her care." Ben chose to stay quiet.

"I guess it's a good thing in a way. She would've been judged for her scars and her patch. No-one would take her seriously cuz she's a kid when she's probably the most grown up out of all of us." Fairy Godmother walked over silently.

"She would've been haunted by her father's shadow. It was fine for us, the warehouse was set up a year before she left home. We could live if we wanted, Alfa didn't have that. When her cousins died she packed her stuff and left, I'm the only one who heard her cry that night, everyone thinks she's invincible but she's not. I know she has depression, heh, it's funny, the only thing distracting her from it was her 'job'. What would've happened when we got there, she wouldn't have that anymore, it'd consume her. All those kids she was too slow to save, the cousins she feels she abandoned." FG let out a quiet gasp, Shane sighed.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard at the back of the boat. Shane rushed over and saw Alfa leaning against the crate.

"Surprise." She smiled before blacking out. Shane rushed over to her and replaced her jackets with his, he ignored the blood.

"Please don't die now Alfa, we still need you, I still need you." He held her closer to him, ignoring the sad glances being thrown in their direction. Harriett dropped an eyepatch in his lap and Shane gently placed it over Alfa's eye.

'Don't die, please.' 


	13. Epilogue

_30 years later_

Ben smiled when he looked around the park, after the warehouse kids had been brought to Auradon, they started meeting up every so often. He watched Carlos, Diego, James and Henry walk their dogs (it had taken months for the latter three to get over their fear). Cinder and Ulric were sat at one of the picnic benches (they started dating after the first year), Urie and Cyanide were on the other side (they had only been together for a month). The Gaston twins were accompanied by two Auradonian girls. The King laughed quietly to himself when he watched Freddie chase Suicide, grated cheese stuck in her hair. Rodent seemed to have struck up an easy friendship with Pocahontas' children. He watched the rest of the group for a few minutes before he felt Mal tugging at his sleeve, when she pointed to one of the nearby hills he watched a group walking towards him.

"Glad you could make it, General Wolf-Claw." The woman in question smirked.

"Not so bad, King Florian." She mock-bowed. Ben laughed, after thirty years she was still a joker. He remembered the first few days, how the warehouse kids kept looking to her for guidance or help, how she snarled at people who tried to upset the kids under her care, they had all come a long way.

"Alright boys, party time." Shane shouted to the soldiers behind him, his hunters made up a large part of Alfa's unit. Ben smiled when Shane draped his arm over Alfa's shoulders. The two had been more open about their relationship since the move.

"Shall we General?" Shane smirked.

"Affirmative." Alfa laughed, the group made their way over to the others. Ben laughed to himself, 'welcome to the Isle.'


End file.
